Tonight
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Allen Walker jamás se hubiera imaginado que tendría una noche tan intensa


DGM no me pertenece.

**Tonight**

Atado. Así se encontraba Allen Walker. Creyó estar dormido en su cama pero cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una habitación completamente blanca y vacía. O por lo menos estaba vacía hasta que apareció Road Kamelot…en ropa interior… Esperen… ¿en ropa interior? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Road, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Explícame!—exigió saber.

—Te traje a este lugar para que nos divirtamos un rato.

Su expresión tan ególatra lo hacía ponerse en guardia.

— ¡Diviértete tú sola!—le gritó.

—Es aburrido.

—Entonces, ¡búscate a alguien más!

—No quiero que sea alguien más, tienes que ser tú Allen.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Obviamente porque me gustas.

Allen no tenía argumentos contra eso. Parecía que lo decía tan en serio.

—Pero, ¿por qué me ataste?

—Porque escaparías.

Allen estaba atado de las muñecas y los tobillos a unas grandes columnas blancas que tenía la habitación.

— ¡Desátame!

—Después.

— ¿Después de qué?

—De que me divierta un poco.

La chica se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas. A Allen le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda. Road tramaba algo.

— ¿Qué haces?—tartamudeaba nervioso.

Apenas en ese momento, Allen se percató de que también él estaba solo en ropa interior.

— ¡Pero qué rayos! ¡¿Y mi ropa?!

—No la tienes simplemente porque no la vas a necesitar por el momento.

Allen tragó saliva aún más nervioso, entrando en pánico. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

— ¡Road, espera!

Sin pena ni pudor la chica pasó su mano en el punto más sensible del cuerpo de Allen. Intentó moverse para huir de esa extraña situación pero le fue inútil.

—Road hablo en serio, ¿qué pretendes?

—Jugar, ya te lo dije.

—Pero, eso no…

—Por eso te traje hasta aquí y te tengo de esta manera, por el momento solo disfruta Allen.

El tono de voz de la Noah no ayudaba en nada a Allen, solo lo dejaba más inquieto.

Road bajó la ropa interior del chico y se la quitó con cuidado. Allen no podía decir nada, moría de la vergüenza, pero lo peor era que su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando.

Road fue explorando con tranquilidad el miembro de Allen, el cual poco a poco se iba endureciendo con su contacto.

—Road…esto…

—Shhh, disfruta, solo disfruta.

Sin dudarlo, la Noah introdujo el miembro ya erecto en su boca o por lo menos lo que pudo entrar. El chico ahogó un gemido. No podía creer que estaba disfrutando todo eso, pero le incomodaba un poco el hecho de no poder moverse, sin embargo ver a Road Kamelot entre sus piernas, haciéndole el sexo oral era realmente excitante. Le sorprendía cómo algo como eso podría sentirse tan bien.

La chica de azules cabellos repartía besos, lamidas y caricias a un ritmo lento y luego cambiaba a un ritmo rápido. Allen dejó de reprimir los sonidos que salían de su boca. Para Road era música para sus oídos los gemidos y jadeos que Allen soltaba.

Road estuvo bastante tiempo dándole placer, hasta que sintió al chico tensarse.

—Road…—gimió al sentir cómo el calor se centraba en un mismo punto.

—Vamos Allen, llega.

Chupó con un poco más de fuerza, logrando que Allen llegara a la cima, llenando su boca de su esencia. Allen cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo todas las sensaciones que el orgasmo le proporcionaba, mientras Road lamía lo que sobraba y tragaba toda la evidencia.

La respiración de Allen era rápida y su corazón latía desesperado. Cuando se recuperó un poco y pudo abrir los ojos vio a Road parada cerca de él, pero su ropa se había ido. Intentó no mirarla.

—Te desataré.

Una vez libre, Allen no supo qué hace ni qué decir. Había estado a merced de Road Kamelot y ahora estaban ahí los dos desnudos y aún intentaba no mirarla aunque sin mucho éxito.

¿Y ahora, qué debía hacer o por lo menos decir? Ni él se lo creía, pero después de lo que acababa de suceder, definitivamente quería seguir, pero ¿con qué excusa? Todo ese asunto estaba realmente mal. ¡Terriblemente mal!

Adivinando lo que Allen pensaba, Road le respondió.

—Las razones las buscamos después Allen, solo déjate llevar.

Sin responderle a ello, solo le preguntó algo que le inquietaba y que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, pero fue todo lo que pudo preguntar.

—Aquí no hay nada.

—Si deseamos lo mismo, las cosas que necesitemos aparecerán.

Allen suspiró resignado. Había perdido totalmente la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

—Fácil Allen, estamos a punto de hacer el amor.

La chica le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios, animándolo a seguir.

—Amor, ¿eh?

—Sí, amor Allen.

—Suena interesante.

El chico no lo pensó más y tomó posesión de su boca. Estaba realmente excitado, nunca se había sentido así. Devoraba su boca sin compasión alguna.

—No seré amable—advirtió entre beso y beso.

—No lo seas.

Allen la empujó para atrás y una mesa apareció exactamente dónde la necesitaba, la recostó totalmente para comenzar a explorar su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que veía a una chica desnuda, así que tocó y probó cada rincón del cuerpo de Road. Exploró con ahínco, grabándose cada parte de ella. Lamió sus pechos con fervor, disfrutando de su suave textura, los cuales al ser pequeños cabían perfectamente en su boca y entre sus manos. Oh esos montículos eran la gloria.

Bajando por su abdomen, llegó a la parte que más le llamaba la atención. Decidió explorarlo también, saboreando con pasión. No se limitó a pequeñas lamidas superficiales, puso empeño en sus acciones e introdujo tres dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos con un ritmo indefinido, mientras los acompañaba con húmedos lengüetazos.

Sintió que Road le jalaba el cabello y con ello la observó llegar al clímax. Disfrutó mucho de esa vista tan sensual. Veía como Road respiraba agitadamente, pero su mirada pedía más. Estaba listo para el siguiente paso, pero ¿cuál era exactamente el siguiente paso?

No lo tuvo que pensar mucho ya que sus propios pensamientos le dieron la respuesta correcta; la mesa donde se encontraba desapareció, dándole lugar a una gran cama. Por principio se subió a ella y sin dejar que Road se recuperara por completo, ocupó su boca nuevamente, besándola sin cesar. Road respondió hábilmente, no lo dejaría ganar en su propio juego.

Allen se acercó a ella dispuesto a penetrarla. Comenzó lentamente, pero al parecer el cuerpo de Road no lo dejaría entrar tan fácilmente. Ella se dio cuenta, así que pasó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico y lo jaló hacia ella.

Bueno, al parecer a Road no le importaba si era brusco, además eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no? De una sola estocada terminó por entrar en ella y sin dejarla quejarse por el dolor repentino, se apoderó de su boca una vez más.

Sus dulces labios le encantaban. La penetraba con fuerza y sin descanso, sin dejar su boca y manos quietas. La exploraba y besaba por completo.

Road no se quedaba atrás, ponía de su parte moviendo sus caderas, buscando la mejor posición en donde ambos sintieran más placer. Sus manos contemplaban el gran cuerpo de Allen lleno de sudor.

—Allen, yo también quiero…—le susurró al oído, pero Allen no la comprendió, por lo que ella hizo que se acostara de espaldas para ser quien tuviera el control. Se sentó sobre de él y comenzó a moverse. Allen había obtenido una muy buena vista, por lo que no pudo evitar, acercarse a chupar los pechos de Road que se movían al compás de sus caderas.

Con el paso de los minutos, las sensaciones se avivaban y el sudor perlaba su cuerpo desnudo. Los pequeños sonidos que salían de la boca de ambos se perdían en el silencio de la noche. La luna y las estrellas eran los únicos testigos de esa escena inesperada pero digna de recordar.

Allen comenzaba a sentir que el clímax ya venía, así que optó por volver a tomar el liderazgo, entrando y saliendo de ella con mayor fuerza y utilizando un dedo para frotar su clítoris.

Ya lo sentía. Ya llegaba. Con un gemido terminó dentro de ella incitándola a llegar al clímax juntos. Se quedaron en la misma posición, mirándose mientras aún sentían los espasmos recorrer su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que se sentían tan plenos y completos en toda su vida.

Cuando Allen se sintió liberado por completo salió lentamente de ella. Road no perdió oportunidad y lamió su miembro para poder limpiarlo. Él decidió hacer lo mismo. Satisfechos por el momento, se acostaron juntos frente a frente.

Allen la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que ocultaban tantas cosas pero que le incitaban a averiguarlas. Una chica muy extraña definitivamente. Era su enemiga al principio, pero ahora, bueno acababa de perder la virginidad con ella.

—Te amo—dijo sin pensar, solo lo soltó.

Ella le sonrió.

—Al fin lo dices. Al fin logré que lo dijeras.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que esa fue la razón para que hicieras esto?

—En parte, pero en realidad quería hacerlo contigo.

La chica se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

—Yo también te amo, Allen.

El chico la abrazó contra él.

— ¿Fui muy brusco?—la caballerosidad ante todo.

—Para nada.

— ¿Te dolió?

—Un poco, pero es lo normal.

—Sigo pensando que debí quitarte tu virginidad de otra forma.

—Estuvo más que perfecto así. No necesitas preocuparte. ¿O acaso no estás satisfecho?

—No me malentiendas, satisfecho sí estoy, pero tengo un poco de remordimiento de conciencia.

—Entonces, ¿quieres enmendarlo?

— ¿Cómo?

—Con otra ronda, pero siendo adorable y atento como solo tú puedes hacerlo.

—De acuerdo—dijo sin dudar.

—Entonces, adelante Allen.

—Con gusto, Road.

Esa noche la pareja descubrió muchas cosas entre los dos, pero estaban seguros que aún quedaban muchas cosas más por descubrir.


End file.
